Kyaele
Makuta Kyaele was a female Makuta in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Makuta Kyaele began her life as Antidermis, a substance created by the Great Beings, then modified by Mata Nui to create the first Makuta. Mata Nui created 100 members of the new species, known collectively as the Brotherhood of Makuta, to create Rahi and to watch over the Matoran Universe. Makuta Miserix was appointed leader of the Brotherhood shortly after its creation. Kyaele was appointed the Makuta of Artidax. She created only a few Rahi, mainly unique predators and fliers. When Teridax rebelled against Miserix, Kyaele joined him and assisted Gorast in hunting down those Makuta who opposed Teridax's reign. The Restoration When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. When the Mata Nui Robot's condition stabilized, Teridax placed Kyaele under Saakhral's command, an assignment which Kyaele resented, feeling she deserved her own command. The Fall But the rebellion never materialized. Suddenly, Noctus, one of Vel's Toa guardians, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. Kyaele was among the Makuta who survived The Fall, and she followed Saakhral out of what came to be known as the Abyss. She settled with the other Makuta on the island of Xinthraxus. The Abyssal War During the Abyssal War, Kyaele was sent to scout out each side's forces. At some point during the war, she was also sent to make a deal with the Shadow Claw Syndicate, with the Syndicate providing weapons to the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange for several Rahkshi trained to obey the Syndicate. In the final battle of the war, the Demonic armies steadily forced the Avatars forces back. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the Second Era of Peace, Kyaele spent the majority of her time studying the High Council, and preparing to attack Onuuss. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the High Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited their most talented member, a female Toa of Ice named Kaalii. After Kzanex discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, Saakhral sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base and all in it. Kyaele attacked the base with a force of Rahkshi and Brotherhood servants, taking the Sentinels by surprise. She confronted the Sentinel's leader, a Toa of Light named Asceli, and was able to kill her after a short battle. After the battle, Kyaele began to hunt down Deferan, a Toa of air, and Kaalii, both of whom escaped Kyaele's forces. After several days of tracking them, Kyaele was able to capture Kaalii, and returned to Xinthraxus to present Kaalii to Saakhral. TBA Personality Kyaele is cruel and ambitious. She constantly seeks to gain more power, often at the cost of others. She is arrogant and confident, rarely retreating in battle unless defeat is inevitable, and possesses a keen sense of survival. She loathes Saakhral, believing that she should be in control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, but she disguises her hatred and serves as Saakhral's hunter. Kyaele enjoys toying with her quarry, before abruptly and violently killing them. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Kyaele can control the element of Shadow. She also has access to all 42 Kraata powers. In melee Kyaele wields a pair of Protosteel daggers, favoring their speed and size. She is a skilled combatant, using her agility to her advantage. Kyaele enjoys combat with opponents she considers "worthy", often engaging them with blades as opposed to crushing them with her powers. Trivia * Kyaele is one of DarkStalker719's favorite Makuta that he has created * Kyaele's design has been through five iterations thus far * Despite her upcoming story-line prominence in Convergence, Kyaele is not the main antagonist in the overall series See also * Gallery:Kyaele Category:Makuta